


I Still Need You

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: But here you go, Crossover, I Don't Even Know, Or not, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot will depend heavily on comments, Rating May Change, So please comment, i don't know where this came from, may become RickMorty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Earth is under attack, Rick sends his family to a dimension inhabited by creatures called Pokemon, where he thinks they'll be safe while he sorts things out. Four years later, he goes to find his family, only to find that Morticia has left home and found success, leaving him to wonder... Does she need him anymore?I don't know where this came from, I was playing Pokemon, and this idea popped into my mind.





	

It was four years ago that Rick had been woken by laser fire. Four years ago that he'd yelled at his family to grab some essentials while he found a safe dimension for them. Four years ago that he'd promised his sobbing daughter he'd come for them as soon as he could. Four years ago that Morticia had to be dragged, kicking and screaming, through that portal, desperately trying to return to her grandfather's side.

Now, he wished he'd just gone with them, instead of trying to save earth so they could come back. Now, he knew it was a lost cause. So, taking one last look at the wasteland that Earth had become, he set his portal gun for the spot where he sent his family, shot the portal, and walked through.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the Pokemon side of this story is undecided, so I'll let the readers vote.
> 
> Region: Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova
> 
> Morticia's Career: Coordinator, Gym Leader, scientist, archeologist, actress
> 
> Morticia's Partner: Eevee, Bellsprout, Shuppet, Armaldo, Ursaring, Luxray, Reuniclus, Deino, other


End file.
